


Good Boy

by MissKitty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Spanking, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty/pseuds/MissKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical evening with Will and Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift to carrionofmywaywardson on tumblr, based oN a conversation we had

Hannibal and Will were having a quiet evening at home. It was snowing outside, but the burning fire in the fireplace kept them both warm. Hannibal was in his antique chair, legs crossed, reading his book. Though it was hard to focus on the words on the page because of Will.

Will had been embarrassed and shy at first, but now he loved his role as Hannibal's pet. In fact, he had done himself up in his pup gear this time. He was curled up at Hannibal's feet, naked except for a thick collar around his neck and a butt plug meant to look like a tail. They had settled comfortably in front of the fire after a long session of belly rubs and ear scratches.

Hannibal looked down with a fond smile only to frown in disappointment. Will had taken his cock cage off and left it laying on the floor. His cock was hard but he wasn't touching it. He was looking intently at Hannibal.

Misbehavior from Will was so uncommon that Hannibal knew there was always a reason. Will needed this.

"You've been naughty, Will," Hannibal stated.

Will looked at Hannibal with big, brown eyes so full of devotion that they really did resemble a puppy dog. Hannibal remained firm. He gripped Will's collar and pulled his head down so that his nose was right next to the discarded cock cage. "Bad dog," Hannibal scolded.

Will whimpered and struggled to try to get away. Hannibal held him firmly in place. Despite the protests, Will's rubber tail was wagging. Hannibal gripped the tail and gently pulled it out. He rubbed his fingers over Will's slick, stretched hole. Later.

He held Will's collar with one hand and delivered the first spank. Will yelped and struggled but it had only just begun.

Hannibal continued until Will's cries of pain were in his own voice, not his pup one. Will curled into himself, sobbing hard. His ass was deep red and Hannibal's hand stung too.

Hannibal gave Will a moment, letting him work out all those pent up feelings he hadn't been able to release.

Will picked his head up after a while and crawled over to Hannibal. Hannibal was quick to pet Will and scratch behind his ear. "You were such a good boy during your punishment." Will's lips twitched into a smile at the praise. "You are a good boy. I know you are."

Hannibal ran his hand over Will's bottom just to quickly check the damage, then he checked the front. Sure enough, Will was harder than ever. Hannibal touched him there teasingly just to feel Will's body writhe and his breathing get heavier.

"Let's work on your training some more," Hannibal said. "Sit, Will." Will moved in front of him, sitting gingerly on his red backside. Hannibal gave him a quick pet. He ran through other commands: speak, spin around, shake, etc. "Alright, Will. Let's see you beg."

Will crawled over to Hannibal and nuzzled up against his groin. He looked up with eyes that shimmered with tears and hope. Hannibal smiled at him indulgently. "Very good, Will. Now...into position."

Will tripped over his own limbs as he hurried to present his ass to Hannibal, his face down against the floor. Though his tail butt plug wasn't inserted, Will still wagged his hips as if his tail were there. "Easy, boy," Hannibal said.

Will was more than prepared to take Hannibal, but still Hannibal was a good Master. He licked Will's hole until Will couldn't take it anymore. Will broke his roleplay and gasped out, "Please!"

Hannibal covered Will's mouth. "I didn't say speak." He kept his hand over Will's mouth as he fucked him but soon he needed both hands tight on Will's hips to keep up the hard, fast pace he set.

Hannibal stopped all at once as his seed spilled into Will. He pulled out and let go of Will. "Roll over, boy."

Will obeyed. He was panting hard and sweating a bit.

"Come," Hannibal commanded.

Will's cock twitched and spurted out his release as he moaned in pleasure.


End file.
